Troy Burrows
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Megaforce Red |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Ultra Megaforce Red |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Super Megaforce Red |label = Megaforce Red |label2 = Ultra Megaforce Red |label3 = Super Megaforce Red |color1 = red |color2 = red |shadeofcolor = red }} |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= Troy Burrows is Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger and the main protagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce ''and ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce, he is the leader of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist (as of "The Human Condition", Troy holds the rank of black belt). During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown evil force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. After one such dream, he woke up to discover that he was late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summoned him and four others. He noted how the statues of other past Rangers lining the walls resembled those from his dreams. Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and soon he led the new Power Rangers into battle against the Warstar. The team won, and Troy rapidly adjusted to his new role as one of the defenders of Earth. In the middle of the Mega Rangers' fight with Warstar scientist Yuffo, Troy was directly approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refused. During a prolonged battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox initially gained the upper hand at first, Troy finally managed to defeat him for the time being, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too badly injured to fight when Dragonflay was enlarged, leaving it up to the Yellow and Black Rangers to defeat Dragonflay with the new powers of the Land Brothers Zords. Troy and Emma later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zords and many other weapons. Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him, asking if he was going to cry; his response was "Take a good look. You see any tears?" When he saw another kid getting bullied, he stood up for him. After school, Troy fought Creepox for the third time. Though Creepox was once again still gaining the upper hand, Troy discovered that the monster was driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox was revived by Vrak and his Zombats, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord (formed with the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. After a heated battle against Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode from the ancient Wild Sword. It was Christmas. Gia and Emma had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Noah calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy. Super Megaforce Returning to the Command Center after battling the invading army of XBorgs, he and the rangers receive their new Super Megaforce powers to fight the newly arrived Armada with. After their first battle, Troy goes to the beach and asks "Where are you, Robo Knight?" With Harwood City being rebuilt, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. Troy and his friends battle against the royal alien family member Prince Vekar and the Armada branch under his command. Troy and his friends later meet Orion, the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger and replacement to Robo Knight, who told them about his backstory of how his native planet Andresia was destroyed by the very enemies the Megaforce were fighting now. Troy and the rest of the Rangers formed a friendship with Orion. After defeating Prince Vekar for good and destroying him along with the Armada Megazord, Troy and the Rangers later fought against Vrak and Robo Knight, the latter of whom was turned evil as Orion was kidnapped by Vrak to absorb his life energy into special sources, canceling the Rangers' Legendary Modes and powering up his key-shaped drills to destroy the Earth. Troy fought against Robo Knight to fight off Vrak's control of him and succeeded and he and the Rangers defeated Vrak. Troy and his friends were battling a group of XBorgs since the royal brothers Vekar and Vrak were gone. Troy and Orion go to buy tickets to a rock concert for them and their friends; Orion told Troy about working in the rock quarry. Troy and his friends faced off against Damaras, one of the remaining Armada Generals. Troy was kidnapped by Damaras as per the orders of Vekar and Vrak's father and used as a bargaining chip for the Earth to surrender to the Armada but was saved by Jake and Tensou. Troy and his friends defeated Damaras using their final Megazord combination, the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Troy and his friends went to the rock concert. Orion decided to return to his home planet he bid farewell to his friends and he gave Troy his bracelet as a sign of their friendship and told him to hold on to it until he came back. Troy and the other Rangers said goodbye to their friend. Troy and his friends were glad when Orion came back to Earth and they battled the Armada after a fight with the Armada's entire fleet that decimated their Zords. Troy and Orion battled and seemingly killed Emperor Mavro in an intense fight together while the main Armada ship was going down and they escaped by turning into Legendary Mode In Space Red and Silver Ranger respectively as the ship was destroyed and they landed on the ground approaching their friends who thought they had perished. Troy and his friends along with the Legendary Rangers then helped defeat the Armada for good. Personality Troy is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce Rangers. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and they are in for a fierce fight with him and his Dragon Zord. Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter with Creepox, a general of the Warstar Insectoid aliens. Troy is also known for being one of the more serious Rangers to appear in the series, while having a sense of humor occasionally, he (much like the Wolf Ranger from Power Rangers Wild Force previously) is always sharp in battle and will stop at nothing to destroy the Armada and save the world. He became close to Robo Knight, spending all his free time looking for him shortly after the Armada arrived. During the final battle with Vrak, who had corrupted Robo Knight, Troy let out a rage-filled battle cry in his friend's honor, slaying Vrak for good. While still unmorphed and living a normal life, Troy is usually very quiet, far more than his friends who talk often. He'll say things here and there, but only when they are necessary. He tends to talk the most when a threat is looming, and while he's leading. Troy also speaks in a calm and collective manner, and doesn't display a lot of emotion. He also seems to enjoy practicing martial arts, as seen when he trains with his friends, and in the first episode when he tries to kick a drink bottle before being teleported to the command center. Megaforce Red - Ultra Megaforce Red= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Dragon Mechazord *Sky Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17 - Super Megaforce Red= - Legendary Mode= - Armored Red Ranger= Mighty Morphin Red with Dragon Shield ;Arsenal: *Dragon Shield *Power Sword *Dragon Dagger This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Alien Red= Red Alien Ranger ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 - Zeo Red= Zeo Ranger V ;Arsenal: *Zeo V Power Sword/Battle Sword ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick Appearances: SM Episode 10, LBEV - Turbo Red= Red Turbo Ranger ;Arsenal: *Turbo Lightning Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Space Red= Red Space Ranger ;Vehicle: *Galaxy Glider Appearances: SM Episode 20, LBEV - Galaxy Red= Galaxy Red ;Arsenal: *Quasar Saber *Magna Talon Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7, LBEV - Wild Force Red= Red Wild Force Ranger ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 4, 6 - Ninja Storm Red= Red Wind Ranger ;Arsenal: *Ninja Sword *Hawk Blaster Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5 - Dino Thunder Red= - Super Dino Mode= Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode ;Attack: *'"Dino Rampage"' This form is exclusive to SM Episode 12 }} - SPD Red= S.P.D. Red Ranger ;Arsenal: *Delta Blasters Appearances: SM Episodes 1-3 - Mystic Red= Red Mystic Ranger ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff Appearances: SM Episode 1, LBEV - Overdrive Red= Red Overdrive Ranger ;Arsenal: *Drive Lance Appearances: SM Episode 5, LBEV - Jungle Fury Red= Jungle Fury Red Ranger ;Arsenal: *Tiger Battle Claws Appearances: SM Episodes 3, 6, 13 - Ranger Red= Ranger Operator Series Red ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Street Saber Appearances: SM Episodes 9, 14 - Samurai Red= - Shark Attack Mode= Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode ;Arsenal: *Shark Sword *Shark Power Disc This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Legendary Squadron Red= Legendary Squadron Red Ranger ;Attack *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 10 - Blitz Red= Red Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 }} }} }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Super Megaforce Red= The Super Megaforce Red Ranger Key is one of Troy's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Red. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} - Dino Chargers= - Super Megaforce= Super Megaforce Red is one of the Rangers that represent the Super Mega Rangers for the Super Megaforce Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Super Megaforce's case, it featured Super Megaforce Red, Super Megaforce Silver, the Legendary Megazord, and the Super Megaforce title. This Charger was paired with the MMAR Dino Charger. }} - Ninja Power Stars= - Super Megaforce= The Super Megaforce Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of Super Megaforce Red and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Troy Burrows was portrayed by Andrew Gray. In real life, he is more outgoing than his portrayal of the character, but the producers made him intentionally wooden and calm, which is why he does not display a lot of emotion. When morphed, Troy was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Red; later served as Super Megaforce Green), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Red; previously served as Megaforce Blue), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed his name as "Reese" as with his predecessor Jayden. Notes *Unlike his Goseiger counterpart Alata, who is very outgoing, Troy starts out as the loner of the group. However, they both share an optimistic view of humanity. *In the first episode of Megaforce, he says," Gosei said these morphers would give us power! Let's use them!" similar to Jason saying," Zordon said these morphers would give us power. Let's do it!". *According to writer James W. Bates, Troy was originally intended to have a "Chosen One" storyline with a special power and connection to both the Morphin Grid and Robo Knight. Hints would have been seeded throughout both Megaforce ''seasons but the storyline was mostly abandoned early in the writing process. A few unexplained artifacts of this storyline remain notably the energy that emits from Troy when he charges up to free Robo Knight in "Vrak is Back" and his prophetic dreams.Den of Geek! "Power Rangers Megaforce: The Season That Could Have Been" *Many fans have considered Megaforce/Super Megaforce to be a large disappointment due to Andrew Gray's portrayal of Troy, which they considered to be incredibly robotic, with forced emotion. In an interview, Gray stated that he had portrayed Troy that way upon executive producer Jonathan Tzachor's request. Counterpart notes *Troy shares a few things in common with the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups, the other being Noah. **He is the only Super Mega Ranger to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them. **3 Red Rangers (Quantum Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger and Wolf Warrior) are not Troy's counterparts as 2 of these Reds aren't part of their respective teams' primary groups while one of them doesn't come from a Sentai team at all. Legendary Ranger Mode notes *Troy's most used forms are of the Samurai Red if you include his power up is 5, while his least used forms are Red Alien Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Red Dino Ranger and Blitz Red, each used 1 time. Out of this, he had never transformed into Red Lightspeed Ranger and Red Time Force Ranger. *Troy is the only Super Mega Ranger who has transformed into a member of the Overdrive Rangers. Appearances See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Red Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Super Megaforce Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Dragon-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Characters portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa